falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaws Torn
An original RP made by MerchantofDeath, Deathclawpoop, and DarkLocustSlayer. Participants MerchantofDeath Deathclawpoop DarkLocustSlayer Rules *Be respectful of other users *Try to use correct grammar *Sign your posts Characters MerchantofDeath's Character Name: Samuel Richards Weapons: Assault Carbine, 10mm pistol, combat knife. Gear: NCR armor with a brown jacket covering it, NCR helmet, pack of cigarettes, binoculars, water canteen, Pre-War road map. Biography: Samuel Richards had served in the NCR army for at least ten glorious years of his life, fighting off Raiders, Rebels, and an occasional mutant. But, after an fight in New Reno with a comrade, Samuel was discharged from the army. Dishonorably. Now, he's mainly doing mercenary jobs, trying to make a living out of his ruined life. He's heading towards New Vegas, with hopes of starting a new life. DarkLocustSlayer's Character Name:John Williams Weapons: (From the Start)12mm pistol suppressed, combat knife Gear: Custom Armor with a black coat over it, shades, canteen, lock picks Biography: John was born in 2257. He was born with his parents who were BoS paladins. His parents died when he was five due to Super Mutants. Now a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, John became a scout until he deserted the faction because of the corruption that was beginning to spread. Shortly after his departure, John saw the NCR massacre the rest of the BoS at his former outpost. He fled once he saw that the NCR were coming to hunt him along with the rest of the BoS. Now he wanders and hides from the NCR. Deathclawpoop's Character Name: Skorpion Weapons: Anti-Materiel rifle, Hand-Carved Bowie Knife, 9mm Pistol (Hollow Point Rounds) Gear: NCR Ranger Combat Armor and Helmet, Night-Vision Goggles Biography: Skorpion is a assassin in New Vegas, a German immigrant who's parents died protecting him from raiders at the age of 7 in Post-Apocalyptic Europe. This is what is thought to have caused his psychopathic personality and schizophrenia. When he got to Nevada, he killed a NCR Ranger and took his armor. At this time he was about the age of 23. Soon after, he encountered some of Caesar's Legion, he noticed their brutal killing manners, and liked them. When he tried to make contact with them they attacked him seeing his NCR Ranger armor. Infuriated, he killed 14 of them with his rifle he fitted with a scope. Terrified the Legion retreated. Skorpion kept pushing to New Vegas and became an assassin for hire. Story This story is about the lives of three men as they go walking to New Vegas, and their destinies. The story takes place in 2278. 'Chapter 1' As Samuel Richard walks, he could hear is feet going up and down on the broken up road. He had just headed out from Sacramento, with all of his little possessions, to New Reno. Then, to New Vegas. Each step made him think about how much closer he was too his goal. These steps also made him think about is former occupation. Damn, ''he thought, cringing, ''I miss the old days. ''He closed up his jacket, so it wouldn't show that he still had the Bear on his chest. It was probably the only thing that kept him attached to the..... Sam changed his mind to other things. ''What the hell am I going to do when I get to Reno, ''he thought. It wasn't like he was going to save all the dollars he had on him, he ''did ''need to eat. Maybe he would attach on to some caravan, and they could give him charity for exchange for protection as they went to New Vegas. ''Caravan, ''he thought. Didn't he do somethings with Caravan's at one time? ''Their over there, Sam!, ''a voice yelled in his mind. He shook the thought out of his head again. What about the dangers? The Raiders, not to mention the Great Khans who would spot the NCR symbol as soon as he got to New Vegas, would be a problem. ''And those damn mountains, ''thought Sam, ''that damn Sierra Nevada. Sam passed a sign that said "A couple more miles to Nevada!" in cursive, with a picture of a slot machine in the backround, and laughing faces. "Yeah," he said, continuing to walk. -MerchantofDeath 03:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Chapter 2' John took a deep breath. When the hell would the NCR stop chasing him. He had been running away from them for two days straight. All the way from California he had been hiding and now he was in Nevada. John didn't even know why he was being chased for so long. Since 2276, the NCR had been tracking him. Just because he used to be a member of the God-damned Brotherhood of Steel. He was pretty sure that all of his friends had died. There were probably remnants of the Brotherhood, but he was sure that they were in mostly ruins. John didn't know why the NCR even attacked them. All he knew was that he had to hide and make it to the Strip. There he was sure he could get the NCR off his tail. John made his way through the dusty dirt and looked at the sky. It was overrun with clouds, but some stars were glistening. His eyes were becoming droopy and he knew that he had to get some sleep. Dry sweat and dust caked his face and clothes. A nice trophy for escaping the NCR. He began to walk again and saw nothing, but plants and dirt. Like that wasn't usual. Minutes passed and still nothing good came up until he saw a shack. He swiftly ran to it opened the door to it and went inside. It was abandoned and old. Yet, it had a bed, toilet, sink and a fridge. Good he could rest here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Chapter 3' Sam noticed that it was dark now, and that made him irritable. Great, ''thought Sam, I'm probably going to get eaten by a Gecko or something. He quickened his pace, since he realized the dangers of being out in the open. He felt as of the there was something behind him, closing in in every move. Sam could feel himself running now, and he couldn't stop himself. Two voices ran through his head, "what am I doing?" and "I gotta find a safe place!" Both of them battled in his thoughts, with Sam's legs being controlled by fear. Sam turned his head, and saw a small shack. "Sweet Jesus, yes," said Sam, gaining control of his legs again. He ran for the small shack's door, which looked empty. ''Another plus. ''He got near the door, and slowed down. Quickly, he turned the doorknob, and threw open the door. The shack was pretty spacious, it had a nice bed; looked like it had a pretty nice fridge. Sam took a couple more steps in, but stopped. ''Please, no, for god's sake no, ''thought Sam. But he knew it was true. In the bed, underneath the blankets, was a man. Sam, without even thinking it, removed his 10mm pistol, and began closing in on the unknown man. ''I try to be careful on that road, trying to avoid everything dangerous, and I walk right into a man's makeshift camp. Just my luck. MerchantofDeath 20:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Chapter 4' The sound of the shot rained through the heavens, 1.5 miles down a man was hit, the target. Skorpion put another notch on his rifle, number 528... The citizens of New Vegas know him as the Ghost of Munich, the stuff of legends. He got that name because of his terrifying killing methods, either from a thousand yards, or a few inches away. Skorpion has been know for having no morals at all. He hates everything he has ever been rejected by, therefore he hates everything. It has been found written in blood on the walls of abandoned houses, "Disease may cripple you, Gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, Famine may starve you, but beware the Ghost of Munich." ''One of the few people to actually see him is his contact in the Gun Runners. As he walks back to his safehouse he encounters a caravan who is heading to California. He asks them why, they say "''I've heard that California is prospering greatly right now!". Skorpion decided that their "Prosperity" is the worst thing to happen to the Wasteland and believes that complete anarchy will set them straight and sets out as quick as possible. He walked and walked never tired, but make little progress. Over the horizon he saw a small town. He killed one of the residents and slept there for the night. Deathclawpoop 22:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Chapter 5' John looked away from the bunker and kept on walking. Twenty minutes past and nothing happened except more walking. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot back at the bunker. He ran back towards it until he saw a group of men. They were NCR soldiers. John then saw the other BoS members. One by one the BoS fell and John could just stare. He felt like his body was frozen. He just watched as the NCR slaughtered his friends. Finally, John came to his senses and could move again. Yet, before he could escape the area, one of the NCR soldiers saw him and alerted the rest of the group. They began chase him. John took out his 12mm pistol and fired amongst the group. Two of them fell dead, but the rest kept charging on. He couldn't take them all on. John sprinted away hoping to lose them. John opened his eyes. It was just a dream. Good it wouldn't be hell all over again. He fluttered his eyes to get a clear sight. The NCR hadn't found him. Thank God. ''After two days of running, resting here was like heaven. John made sure his 12mm pistol was next to him just in case. He gripped his canteen from the ground and took a gulp of it. John put down his canteen and closed his eyes, but before he could fall asleep again, he heard the shack door open. Footsteps filled the room and John grabbed and readied his pistol. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Chapter 6' "Hello ?" asked Stan, each step taking him closer to the strange man. He took one more step before, in a flash, the man appeared and shot at him. Stan ducked, nearly missing the bullets that were supposed to be his. Stan aimed down his 10mm pistol, and fired it at the man. But the man had already ducked behind the bed, and the only thing that flew up the air was feathers. ''Shit, ''thought John, reloading his pistol. This guy had a lot of reflexes, nothing compared to a regular wastelander. ''Must be NCR, thought John. At this thought, anger began to swell up in John, and the grip on his gun began to get tight. He popped over the bed, and began shooting at the soldier. "Holy shit," said Stan, tumbling himself into the bathroom. He quickly stood up and got to the edge of the bathroom's door. He blind-fired his gun from the side, trying to at least wound the man. -MerchantofDeath 00:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Chapter 8' Skorpion awoke from his sleep, 5:00 am. He went downstairs to examine the dead resident's house, he found pictures of family, food, and water, but the thing that interests him the most was the man's garage where he found many important tools for HIS line of work C4 Plastic explosive, Hollow Point rounds, and a crimson colored family heirloom shaped in the Caesar's Legion emblem which he decided to keep for himself. He packed his supplies and, left town. As he left the house, a few residents came out of their houses to ask what happened to the owner of the house he slept in, being not a lying man, he told them the truth, the brutal truth. The residents ran in terror from him as he laughed quietly to himself. As he continued to travel West, a blackbird dropped a message in front of him, as this was the common way of his contractors sending him jobs. It read "The time has come for your services again, look in Novac for a certain man who was once in 1st Recon, NCR, he is your target." On the back of the message he wrote, "Not now friend, the Ghost has another target in his sight." '' ''Deathy 01:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplays